A Meeting of the Kingdoms
by britylyn1996
Summary: Bloom and Sky are on their date what will happen when they are force to close it soon then hope for


A Meeting of the Kingdoms

By: britylyn1996

Bloom's P.O.V.

Sky and I are going to go on our date now. We start to walk the same path that we walked on our first date this is romantic and sweet it still is.

"Sky your father wants you home right now" Despiro said

"You can't make me go anywhere." Sky said

"I can see" she said she was wearing a pin

"Sorry Bloom I have to go now." Sky said with that they left. I walk back into Alfea and go to my room.

30 minutes later

I am going to find Sky and I'm going to his home plant. When I arrive the Queen is outside she is sweet and kind to me. "Hello Queen Amber" I say

"Hello Bloom did she interrupt anything and call me Amber" the queen replies

"Yes and why was Sky called away Amber" I say

"His father wants to keep Sky informed but to do so it is like Sky can never leave" Amber answers

"Are they done now or what should I do" I ask

"They should be in a few minutes and you can come with me Princess Bloom" Amber says

"Please don't call me princess" I ask

"Why not that is what you are the Princess of Domino" Amber says

"I don't know why I just don't like it" I answer

"Halt" a guard at the gate said

"Why she is welcome here any time she wants to be here" Amber says

"Not according to Despiro your highness." the guard says

"Well is she the queen no I say she is welcome" Amber says they let us in.

"Hello Amber who is she?" the king asks

"This is Princess Bloom of Domino" Amber answers

"Hello I am Bloom and Sky's girl…" I say Sky didn't tell his dad yet.

"His girl what" the king ask

"Dad this is my girlfriend that I was with when Despiro said you need me" Sky says

"What why was I not told did you know Amber" the King seemed pissed

"Yes we meet at Alfea two months ago I thought you knew dear" Amber said

"I was going to tell you Dad just not yet" Sky said

"You should have told me sooner son," the king said "and you Bloom should intrudes yourself as a princess not a commoner from now on" the king said

"Yes" I answered he was getting up he came over to me and hugged me

"I see Sky gave you this necklace" The king said

"Yes" I answer

"Because of that you are always welcome Princess Bloom of Domino" the King said

"That is very thoughtful but Despiro says otherwise she told the guards to not let me in." I say

"DESPIRO!" the king yells

"Yes your Majesty" She says with a bow

"Why did you tell the guards to not let the Princess of Domino in to the castle" the king said

"I did nothing of that sort" she looks up "How do you get in Bloom"

"Well Queen Amber was walking with me and she let me in" I answer

"Well I don't see any princesses here" Despiro says

"Well you are no longer part of my consul to speak for me because Bloom is the Princess of Domino" the King says

"But that is not fair your Majesty" she says

"Well you should have thought about that then." the king says. With that she bows and leaves.

"Are you staying for dinner Bloom" Sky asks

"Sky, be more diplomatic about this then that" the King say

"Yes I was planning on it and your highness it is fine I don't like being called princess" I say

"That is not the point, and call me Ray" the king says

"But that is the point Father" Sky says

"Well Princess Bloom tell me about yourself" Ray says

"I am a Sirenix fairy I like to read um… " I say

"I can see why Sky is in love with you" Ray says

"You can?" Sky and I ask at the same time

"Yes you are pretty smart and you are down to Earth and don't think your better than anyone" Ray says as Sky and I laugh "What is so funny about what I said" Ray says

"Well Ray I was raised on Earth" I say

"Oh so you really are "Down to Earth" sorry I did not know you were raised on Earth" Ray says

"Well Bloom do you have a dining dress" Amber asks

"No why" I ask

"Great the seamstress can make you a pretty dress by tonight they will be waiting in Sky's room to take your measurements Bloom" Amber says

"Thank you Amber but I could just go back to Alfea and get a dress" I say

"No, no, no Bloom the seamstresses never get to make dresses for young girls and they really only make things for Sky and they haven't made a dress in a while so Sky show Bloom your room where the seamstresses are waiting" Amber says and Sky and I walk to his room "Sorry about that Sky" I say sweetly

"It's fine Bloom at least my father likes you" Sky says we get to his room and the seamstresses are there and they waste no time they start measuring me then they say the dress will by blue then they leave me and Sky "So Sky what do you want to do while we wait" I ask

"I could show you around my home or we could work on dinning properly or we could make out dad hi what are you doing here" Sky asks

"Sky what are you doing with Bloom" Ray asks

"Sky was going to go over um dinning skills with me" I say quickly

"Okay because that is not what I was thinking you two would be doing." Ray says "That is what we are working on" Sky says "Hi Andy, this is my girlfriend Bloom. Bloom this is Andy my brother." Sky says Andy looks just like Sky but with brown hair.

"Hello Bloom you look like an angle." Andy says

"Well that is kind but I'm dating Sky and I really do love him." I say with that Sky is behind me and starts kissing my neck. "Well if you two don't mind me and Bloom have some work to do" Sky says they leave and Sky closes the door and we start to make out when "Hey Sky should me and Musa … Sorry Sky um" Riven walks in and me and Sky were half naked "There is a door for a reason Riven." Sky says as I use magic to put my clothes back on. "Look Sky I'm really sorry we didn't know Bloom was here" Riven says and with that Brandon, Timmy, and Helia walks in "Why are you guys here" Sky asks "Princess Bloom we need to make sure of a measurement" one seamstress says "34 double D" she says I turn bright red "Your dress should be done in 20 minutes" the seamstress says "okay" I say "So what was that about you guys" Timmy asks "Nothing so Riven what was your problem with Musa" I ask "I don't know what to do for her birthday" Riven says "Take her out to dinner and a movie" I say "Sky how are you and Bloom doing" Andy asks "Fine why" Sky asks "Can I see how your dinning skills are then Bloom" Andy asks "No if I show you where would the surprise be?" I ask "I don't believe you and Sky were working on dinning skills" Andy says "Why not we were till Riven and them came in." I say "Prove it Princess Bloom." Andy says "At dinner" I say


End file.
